Changement de camps
by baka-yumi
Summary: Akira est a présent dans le corps de Gojyo et va pouvoir commenecr a faire souffrirs le group de Sanzo! Mais qui subira le premier son chatiment?
1. Chapter 1

CHANGEMENT DE CAMPS

Auteur : baka-yumi

Disclaimer : les perso de Saiyuki ne sont pas moi ils sont la propriété de Kazuya Minekura (mais bon elle ma annoncé qu'elle me les léguerait bientôt de son vivant !!)

Genre : Alors fic yaoï couple Gojyo X Sanzo même si des changements peuvent intervenir pendant la fic, on ne sait jamais !

* * *

CHANGEMENT DE CAMPS

Le soleil était entrain de se coucher dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu. Une jeep roulait sur une route vide, qui se trouvait dans un désert qui l'était tout autant. Les passagers de la jeep roulaient déjà depuis quelques jours et ils n'avaient vu ni auberge, ni village, ils commençaient donc à s'impatienter.

Goku : « Hakkaï c'est quand qu'on arrive, j'ai faim moi !!

Gojyo : -Le singe a raison, j'en ai marre moi je veux un bar et des filles, merde, je deviens en manque !!

Leurs paroles eurent pour effet d'énerver Sanzo, qui se trouvait à l'avant du véhicule, et de lui faire sortir son baffeur avec lequel il frappa les deux agités.

Hakkaï : -Calmez-vous, nous arriverons dans une ville d'ici quelques minutes.

Les deux jeunes hommes derrière se calmèrent immédiatement. Les passagers étaient à présent tous silencieux, Goku dormait, Hakkai conduisait, Sanzo était perdu dans ses pensées et Gojyo, lui, s'ennuyait.

La lune était enfin présente dans le ciel et le groupe arriva en direction de la ville. De loin quelqu'un les observait dans la pénombre.

-Cela risque d'être amusant, très amusant….

La jeep franchit les grandes portes qui marquaient l'entrée de la ville, et continua un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de s'arrêter à cause de la foule qu'il y avait dans les rues. La ville était animée et pleine de couleurs dut à tous les lampions accrochés aux murs des maisons. Hakkuryu reprit son apparence normale et ils commencèrent à arpenter la rue principale, Goku à la recherche d'un restaurant et Gojyo d'un bar ou il pourrait se divertir durant la nuit. Ils trouvèrent finalement une auberge où ils pourraient dormir, et décidèrent donc, de prendre deux chambres doubles.

La réceptionniste leur donna deux clés et ils décidèrent que Goku dormirait avec Hakkaï et que Gojyo se retrouverait dans la même chambre que Sanzo. Les quatre amis mangèrent puis montèrent dans leur chambre respective. Sanzo était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contemplait la lune en silence, le silence était tel qu'il pouvait entendre les ronflements du singe malgré la cloison qui séparait les deux chambres. Gojyo qui était auparavant assis sur son lit se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la franchir le moine lui indiqua qu'ils partiraient faire des provisions à l'aube et qu'il devrait donc être prêt. Comme presque tous les soirs, Gojyo était partit dans un de ces bar, et il reviendrait tard dans la nuit, portant sur lui l'odeur de l'alcool et des femmes qu'il aurait approchées. Et comme tous ces soirs là, Sanzo resterai là, l'entendant se lever et partir, sans le regarder pour ne pas se faire trop de mal. Sanzo alla se coucher, attendant dans le noir que le métis revienne, pensant à leur mission, à ses problèmes et à l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

Le jour venait de se lever, et Gojyo sentit quelques rayons de soleil sur son visage. Il se leva et inspecta la chambre, il était seul, Sanzo devait être déjà levé. Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher sinon ils seraient bien capables de partir sans lui. Après s'être subrepticement nettoyer, il descendit dans la salle commune pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il aperçu très vite la table que ces amis étaient entrain d'occuper. Sanzo et Hakkai était entrain de décider du chemin qu'ils allaient prendre et Goku était entrain de s'empiffrer. Le petit déjeuner fini, ils sortirent acheter des provisions pour continuer la route. A peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas qu'une violente explosion retentie non loin d'eux. Il se précipitèrent alors pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Arrivé sur le lieu de l'explosion ils aperçurent une bande de yokaï entrain de mettre en pièce des maisons, seul deux, celui qui semblait être le chef et un deuxième monstre, portant un accoutrement bizarre faisant penser à celui d'un magicien mais aussi d'un scientifique ne faisaient rien, ils étaient entrain d'observer la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Le chef semblait donner des ordres, alors que l'autre se taisait, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le groupe de Sanzo s'avança, et Goku commença à attaquer. Il se servit de son Nyoibo et réussit à tuer 5 yokaïs qui avaient essayé de se jeter sur lui. Pendant ce temps Hakkaï et Sanzo étaient eux aussi occupés à exterminer des yokaï. Gojyo quant à lui c'était approché du chef et de son compagnon. Le chef se mit à l'écart et se fut son subordonné qui commença à se battre. L'ennemie de Gojyo se battait bien, même très bien, il lui envoyait des boules de feu, et des dards empoisonnés sortis de nulle part. Gojyo essayait tant bien que mal d'esquiver mais il commençait à être à bout de souffle. Alors il essaya de faire diversion en attendant que ses « amis » viennent l'aider.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? Vous êtes un clown ou pas parce qu'avec vos vêtements on sait pas d'où vous sortez !

-Rigole Sha Gojyo, tu ne pourras bientôt plus le faire !! Mon nom est Akira, je suis un grand magicien, mais je fais aussi des expériences pour trouver des armes et d'autres objets de combat.

Avant que Gojyo n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Akira se rapprocha de lui a toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit proche de lui puis sous les yeux étonnés de Gojyo tendit sa main vers lui. C'est la que Gojyo aperçu sur la main de l'autre homme un symbole, c'était une sorte de vague rouge, où dans le creux on pouvait distinguer un point et le tout était entouré par un cercle portant des ailes.

Akira s'approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui susurra :

-Je suis toi maintenant Sha Gojyo…

Alors tout se passa très vite, Akira pris la main de Gojyo dans la sienne et une onde de choc se propagea autour d'eux. Ces compagnons trop occupé a ce battre contre de nouveaux yokaï qui étaient apparus n'avaient pas pu voir la scène. L'onde se propagea faisant tomber les yokaï, Hakkai, Sanzo et Goku.

Une substance, entre le liquide et le gazeux, sortit de Gojyo pour se mettre dans le corps d'Akira, puis ce fut l'inverse.

Enfin, Gojyo, tout du moins son corps s'évanoui, quant à son esprit, qui se trouvait à présent dans le corps d'Akira il s'enfuit, de peur de se faire tuer par ses compagnons qui de toute façon ne le croiraient pas même s'il leur jurait qu'il était Gojyo. Ils arrivèrent en courant, venant porté secours à la personne qui leur semblait être Gojyo.

Gojyo allait revenir, tout n'était pas perdu, pensait-il, regardant de loin ses amis emmenés son corps dans la jeep.

Fin du premier chapitre.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez compris qu'en faite Akira est maintenant dans le corps de Gojyo, je sais c'est pas très clair alors désolé !!

Bon alors deuxième chapitre a venir, on va pouvoir voir quels malheurs vont encore pouvoir frapper nos personnages.

rire sadique

Gojyo : Moi elle me fait peur !

Baka-yumi : Mais non ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer…

Hakkai : C'est toujours ce que les détraqués disent.

Baka-yumi : . . . !

Bon alors review s'il vous plait sinon je m'acharnerais encore plus sur ces pauvres petits personnages, se serait tellement triste !

Goku : Pitié !!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Petite précision Akira qui est dans le corps de Gojyo est appelé en général Gojyo mais des fois je l'appelle Akira , je n'ai pas vraiment défini de noms pour les deux, c'est dans le contexte.

Sinon c'est dans ce chapitre qu'apparaît le lemon, il est à la fin du chapitre donc pour ceux qui veulent pas le lire vous êtes prévenus !!

Merci Kaala pour ta review c'est ça qui ma motivé pour continuer cette fic !!

* * *

Tout c'était passé très vite et personne n'avait vu ce qu'il était arrivé à Gojyo, le temps qu'il se retourne, il l'avait trouvé là. L'ennemie c'était enfui. Ils l'avaient alors tous transporté dans la jeep et l'avaient emmener dans l'auberge pour qu'il puisse reprendre connaissance tranquillement. Mais rien ne se fit, il ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Tous s'impatientaient, et a tour de rôle, il le surveillait nuit et jour, ils semblaient tous affecté.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était dans cet état quand Gojyo se réveilla enfin dans l'obscurité de la nuit, avec à son chevet un Goku dormant profondément. Il se leva pour ne pas alerter le singe de son éveil et partit prendre une douche afin de pouvoir mieux observer et faire connaissance avec son nouveau corps.

C'est maintenant que son plan allait pouvoir commencer.

Il se demandait qui serai le premier à subir son châtiment, il hésitait… Il avait remarqué que le propriétaire du corps était très ami avec le dénommer Hakkai pendant qu'il les avait observé, mais bien plus intéressant encore il avait remarqué qu'il ne laissait pas indifférant le bonze, même si celui ci essayait d'être discret. Il verrait bien, du moment qu'il réussissait à semer la pagaille dans le groupe pour pouvoir ensuite mieux les tuer l'ordre ne changeait rien. Il verrait comment évoluent les choses.

Gojyo sortit dans les rues pour réfléchir à son plan mais avant ça, il voulait se trouver une fille, histoire de se détendre un peu et de voir le pouvoir de séduction que son nouveau corps possédait. Il se rendit donc dans le bar le plus proche de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. C'était un bar plutôt mal famé. Gojyo s'assit donc au comptoir, commanda un whisky et commença à regarder les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il y avait plusieurs hommes qui étaient déjà écroulés sur le comptoir ou sur différentes tables. Il vit un groupe de jeunes filles qui le dévoraient du regard et commença à les examiner une par une. L'une d'elle sur les 5 présentent attira plus particulièrement son attention, elle avait les cheveux et les yeux rouge, elle était comme lui.

Il commença à lui faire des clins d'œil puis s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda discrètement a l'oreille si elle désirait se promener avec lui. Elle accepta, ils sortirent donc tous les deux du bar et se promenèrent dans les rues noires. Il trouva une ruelle sobre et ils s'y engouffrèrent tous les deux.

Loin de là le vrai Gojyo lui marchait en quête d'un abris ou dormir tranquille, cela faisait des heures qu'il errait et il commençait à avoir froid et faim. De plus il ne pouvait pas aller voir ses compagnons de peur qu'ils le tuent avant même qu'il se soit expliqué, avec le corps qu'il possédait à présent ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas. Pour eux il n'était plus Gojyo maintenant, il était Akira. Il faisait noir, heureusement pour lui la lune était pleine dans le ciel. Il trouva une grotte ou s'abriter loin des animaux sauvages et des monstres qui pouvaient roder dans les parages, il ramassa quelques brindilles et bouts de bois qui traînaient par terre et sortit son briquet de sa poche. Il alluma un feu qui le réchauffa quelque peu même s'il était destiné à ne pas tenir longtemps et réfléchit à sa situation. Ces compagnons lui manquaient même si ça lui arrachait le cœur de le dire, heureusement pour lui ils ne voyaient comment il était faible sans eux. La personne qui lui manquait était sans nul doute celle qui était la plus improbable : Sanzo. Il s'allongea alors, regardant le feu qui avait la couleur rouge de ses cheveux et or de ceux de son moine et il s'endormi cette image dans la tête.

Le soleil venait de se lever et Sanzo n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit comme toutes les nuits d'ailleurs, il commençait de ce fait a fatiguer et son humeur devenait de plus en plus exécrable. Mais il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil tant que Gojyo ne serait pas sorti pas sorti de son sommeil prolongé. La première chose qu'il fit fut donc d'aller voir comment se portait le métis. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre tout était noir, il décida d'ouvrir les volets et la fenêtre mais quand il se retourna vers le lit, il resta bouche bée. Gojyo n'était plus dans son lit, il réveilla Goku.

Goku : C'est l'heure du petit déj' ???

Sanzo : Goku, sa fait longtemps que tu dors ????

Goku : euh je sais pas pourquoi ???

Ille va la tête et s'aperçu que son compagnon n'était plus là. Il fallait absolument le retrouver ils allèrent trouver Hakkai dans sa chambre et décidèrent de partir à la recherche de Gojyo. Il fut décidé que Hakkai chercherai dans la ville, Goku dans sa périphérie et Sanzo resterai dans l'auberge au cas ou Gojyo y retournerait. Ils se séparèrent donc et chacun parti de son coté.

Le soleil se levait aussi pour le faux Gojyo qui avait traîné toute la nuit dans la ville et qui avait fini par s'endormir sur un banc après avoir laissé la fille rentrée chez elle. Il espérait avoir semé le trouble dans l'esprit des voyageurs qui devaient être entrain de le chercher désespérément, il décida de rentré dans l'auberge ou il était censé lui aussi dormir. Quand il ouvrit la porte de l'une de leur chambre, il tomba nez a nez avec Sanzo qui le dévisagea longuement. Gojyo sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, son plan marchait beaucoup mieux que prévu, il ne pensait pas être si vite seul avec Sanzo-sama, il allait pouvoir profiter de l'occasion.

Sanzo : Te voilà de retour ? Tu aurais pu donner signe de vie non, tu crois pas ? C'est trop demandé de donné des nouvelles a ses compagnons qui s'inquiètent parce que tu viens de sortir d'un coma et que tu pars en pleine nuit sans dire a personne que tu es réveillé ?

Alors, j'attends tes réponses !

Gojyo : Je voulais juste prendre l'air. Ca te pose un problème ? Si je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit et que je ne vous ai pas averti, c'était peut être pour pas vous voir, ou peut être pour pas te voir « toi » !

A sa dernière phrase, Sanzo grimaça discrètement ou du moins essaya d'être discret mais son action n'échappa pas a Akira qui avait guetté avec attention sa réaction.

Gojyo : Alors mon très cher Sanzo, mes propos t'auraient- ils blessé ?

Sanzo : Pas le moins du monde, tu pense bien ce que tu veux !

Etre obligé de mentir comme ça crevait le cœur de Sanzo mais il était obligé de faire ainsi, il ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments a l'égard de Gojyo.

Gojyo sourit à nouveau mais eu un regard cette fois beaucoup plus lascif, ce qui n'échappa d'ailleurs pas a Sanzo. Il avança doucement vers le moine qui, lui, reculait au fur et a mesure, et Gojyo se rapprochait inexorablement jusqu'à ce que le blond sente a présent le mur collé a son dos. Et le métisse avançait toujours, Sanzo pouvait à présent sentir le souffle chaud du métis sur son cou.

Sanzo : On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

En prononçant ces mots le moine espérait garder un peu de contenance.

Gojyo : Avoue que c'est ce que tu as toujours désiré mais que tu n'as jamais avoué …

Comme pour prouver ce qu'il affirmait, Gojyo plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Sanzo qui essayait de ne pas gémir malgré le plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Gojyo lâcha l'autre homme.

Gojyo : Tu aimes pas vrai ???

Sanzo : Non a vraiment un goût infecte !

Gojyo : Tu dois te tromper regoute.

Il plaqua alors Sanzo contre le mur, le baiser fut plus violent, plus sauvage. Le métisse arrêta le baiser et posa sa bouche dans le cou du blond.

Sanzo : Non, je ne veux pas Gojyo, laisse moi tranquille.

Gojyo approcha alors sa bouche de l'oreille et lui murmura : « désolé mais ce ne me plait pas d'arrêter, on va enfin pouvoir jouer… »

Sanzo sentit dans sa voix de la cruauté, de la perversion et du sadisme, ce ne pouvait pas être le vrai celui dont il rêvait toutes les nuits. A présent, il avait peur, peur de ce que l'homme ne face de lui allait lui faire. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau les lèvres du métis su sa peau froide, il le sentait à présent, il ne s 'arrêterai pas. A cette pensée des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

Gojyo pris Sanzo et le jeta violemment sur le lit et se dépêcha d'aller fermer la porte de la chambre a clef pour qu'il ne puisse pas être dérangé pendant ce qu'il faisait.

Il s'essaya à califourchon sur le moine et enleva le haut de sa robe puis descendit lentement du cou aux épaules, puis il s'arrêta à la clavicule qu'il mordit. Du sang perla et il s'empressa de le lécher laisser sur son passage quelques traces carmines sur son passage. Il descendit alors de plus en plus bas pour arriver à un des tétons qu'il commença à mordre jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse puis s'attaqua à l'autre avec la même hargne. Il descendit, toujours plus bas, laissant des traînées humides sur son passage.

Il arriva au pantalon, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour voir dans quel état était à présent le moine. Le moine avait des yeux vides, tellement vides, plus rien ne s'y reflétait, ses yeux étaient encore baignés de larmes, lui qui était pourtant si fort d'habitude, s'il n'avait pas commencé à pousser quelques gémissements il aurait pu le croire mort. Cette image réjouissait Akira, après tout c'est ce qu'il avait espéré, le réduire à néant, mais une petite part au fond de lui avait pitié du blond, il fallait comprendre son état, il était trahis par l 'homme qu'il aimait.

Alors il déboucla la ceinture du blond et posa sa lange sur le membre du moine tendu et commença à faire le lécher avidement jusqu'a le prendre entièrement en bouche. Ensuite, a son tour il enleva son pantalon, déboucla sa ceinture et retourna le moine pour le mettre sur le ventre.

Gojyo pénétra alors brusquement le blond ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément, le moine avait de plus en plus mal. Alors le métis se déversa dans le blond. Il reprit sa respiration, le releva du lit, remis ses vêtements et regarda une dernière fois Sanzo qui le regardait également, il vit les yeux violets se planter dans les siens, et su qu'il avait gagner, que le blond était hors d'état de nuire. Il se retourna et claqua la porte laissant un Sanzo seul, désemparait, faible et pleurant.

* * *

Bon le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, mais les personnages vont sûrement souffrir encore un peu !

Une petite review s'il vous plait !!!


End file.
